A Vampiric Reality
by Jahebus
Summary: She is in a world unknown to her but yet so familiar. A supernatural place of demons and chaos. She doesn't remember who she is or how she got there. The world she once knew is gone and only the bits and pieces of the memory she has left can keep it alive
1. Amnesia

Chapter 1: Amnesia

_Wake up._

The girl awoke looking around the darkness frantically for a source of the voice.

"Who said that?" she asked herself as she sat up but there was no answer. "Just a dream." She sighed in relief as she swung her legs over the bed. Subconsciously she went to the curtains and opens them. She didn't really understand why she did this; it seemed almost like a routine.

"hm, its still dark out. Did I sleep in?" She walked towards the light switch tripping over something along the way. When she reached for the switch a switch was in her way. "I don't remember this being here." She said to herself. She started to worry searching the walls in the darkness trying to find the switch.

Finally finding it she turned on the lights and walked back to the bed and made it. She finally noticed what she was doing and looked up. This room was magnificent. The huge king-size bed draped with black silk sheets, the beautiful silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the hundreds of weapons on the crimson colored walls.

The girl tried to remember who's room this was but couldn't. She tried to remember where she was but to no avail. She was overwhelmed with anxiety and fear. The room started to spin and all she wanted to do was get out. She ran for the first door she saw. It was dark and she was tangled up in something.

_'Great a closet'_ She thought as she struggled to free herself from the mess of clothes but all she did was get tangled more into the mass. She sighed and gave up trying and just sat there wondering. "Who am I? Where…just how could I…is this my room." Her head was spinning. It was pounding more and more every second.

Suddenly she heard the door swing open.

Reviews might be nice.

Jah.


	2. Getting Ready

Chapter 2: Getting ready

"Madam!?" cried a older girl from the door way. "Madam? Where are you?"

The girl in the closet only moaned in response. The older girl walked up to her hands out. "How'd you get into such a tangle?" she asked worriedly.

"I tripped?" she said confusedly. She really didn't understand why she was in there. All she could remember was she wanted to get out. She looked up at the older girl holding out her hand. She couldn't be much older than her. How ever old that may be. "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Sango, you're servant madam." She laughed and grabbed the girls hand and helped her up then walked out of the room. The younger girl looked at her fleeting body confused. Was she supposed to know who this girl was? She stood a moment and the Sango eventually came back in the room with towels and a robe.

"The master wants to see you." Sango said. "But first you must bathe." The girl looked at Sango with a perplexed look on her face.

"Sango…may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, madam."

"Who am I?"

"Kagome, madam." That didn't exactly answer her question but she guessed that was a start. At least she now knew her name.

After Kagome bathed she wrapped the robe around her and went into the bedroom where a dress was laid on the bed. Then Sango walked in with a pair of black flats in her hand.

"The master wanted you to put this on" she pointed to the dress. "The castles seamstress finished it this morning."

Kagome put the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. It was beautiful, simple yet elegant. It was an old Elizabethan dress, layered red and white. It wasn't puffy like they usually were. She hated that. It just flowed around her. A little long thought she was only 5'5'' and her shoes didn't make any difference.

"Okay madam- "

"Kagome"

"Huh"

"Just call me Kagome."

"Oh, sorry mada- Kagome. Anyway, Master wants to see you now."

"Master?" Kagome asked nervously. Did she even know this master? Who was he or …she? She still didn't understand where she was. She walked out the room and followed Sango to wherever she was taking her.

YOU ARE ALL DOOMED TO WONDER WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING.

Okay yes that was pretty stupid. Anyway, I have some Chem. studies I must get into and since the semester is going to end on the 25th I should have a chapter by June. I know this story is going slow due to short chapters, even though there were only 2 so far. I actually had one long chapter and cut it into two. Not the point. Point is I'm working on the story and that is all that matters. So, in conclusion FRIGGEN REVIEW!

Jah


	3. What lies behind

"Master?" she asked nervously. Kagome didn't understand what was happening. She thought these people were way too nice to have kidnapped her. How would she really know though? She never was kidnapped; at least she doesn't remember being kidnapped. Why was this master so eager to see her? She followed Sango through corridors and rooms, up stairs and through passages. Thoughts were going through her mind. Where exactly was Sango taking her? She tried to ask but got no reply. This is so aggravating she mumbled under her breath.

Finally, Sango stopped only to have Kagome run into her back hard. This caused Sango to tumble forward right as the door was opening. Kagome hit her head on the wall and moaned. Sango fell face first and groaned trying to get back to her feet, when she realized who was standing in the door way. She hurriedly gets to her feet trying to pull Kagome with her.

"What happened?" asked Kagome her head pounding. She groaned and closed her eyes. She felt herself falling. The darkness was surrounding her. The man in the doorway started to speak but Kagome could only hear muffled voices. Everyone felt so far away. She tried to open her eyes but could only see silver. She tried not falling but nothing happened.

-----------

Kagome awoke with a start. It was morning. The sunlight showed through the window. Kagome sat up and looked around the room. It was the same room she awoke in the night before.

"Speaking of night before, what day is it exactly?" Kagome got out of the bed and fixed it. She felt her stomach growl. Kagome hesitantly walked out the room and down the hall. She aimlessly walked into the first door she saw. It just brought her to another hall way. Walking down the hallway she passed many pictures. She stopped at one that caught her interest. It was of a young woman holding a child. The boy must have been about 3 or so. For some odd reason the woman's dark hair and bright eyes reminded her something. Her beautiful smile just warmed her.

"This woman, who was she?" she whispered to no one really. Something struck Kagome then. She walked into the door to the right of the portrait. The room was magnificent. To the right was a grand fireplace. It was so big she could practically walk in it. There was a big desk in front of the fireplace. Something shiny caught her eye. Kagome walked up to the desk and examined the box. It was a dark emerald color.

"So beautiful." she said in awe. She slowly opened the box and inside was a small pink pearl. It was so familiar to her. Picking up the box to examine it more she heard a clicking noise. She turned around to find a doorway opening from the back wall of the fireplace. She didn't know why but something told her to go in.

Kagome walked closer to the door. With every step she took the more her heart raced. She finally stepped into the doorway. The door quickly shut behind her causing her to go farther in the darkening room. Suddenly, the room moved and she felt as if she was going down.

When it stopped the door slid open and found……

----

Yes, It is short. 555 words. I was shocked to know. My lucky number. Anyway, I have things to do unfortunately more important then this. That is what I get for taking summer classes. Review.

Jah


End file.
